


Locked

by sherllycolmpels



Series: Sherlock's Mind Palace [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying Sherlock, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Heartbreak, Mind Palace, Pain, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Unrequited Love, sherlock is heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: Sherlock's heart is broken after John marries Mary. He locks himself in 221B and goes into his mind palace in search for help.





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The sweet anon from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+sweet+anon+from+Tumblr).



> To the sweet anon from Tumblr who asked me to tell a story - This fanfic was written a month (?) ago and I totally forgot to post it in here, so this one is now dedicated to you xx

Sherlock went straight to 221B Baker street and magically could hold his tears up until he locked the door behind him. But now, within the walls of his apartment, the apartment which used to be _their_ apartment, _their_ home, he can’t hold himself a moment longer. He leans his head and back against the locked door and lets the tears drop and wishes he could drown to death in those tears. His whole body is numb and weak and he can’t hold himself up anymore, not even by leaning against the door. He is too heavy, it’s too much… He slides to the floor, and then the whimpers begin.

**I lost my John forever.**

His whimpers and tears become into full volume sobbing as he’s wrapping himself up into a ball on the floor, rocking as he’s crying loudly. The world is too much to handle, his emotions flow out of him and he’s out of control.

“John, please… John…”

He’s inside his mind palace, he’s searching the room in which his John is waiting for him in open arms. He’s running like he’s possessed, as if he might die if he won’t be held by John right now. It starts to feel as if he might die from all this sorrow and pain.

He reaches the door but it’s locked and he can’t hear anything from inside, and he can see that the room is dark and full of steam from the window in the middle of the door. He knocks on the door again and again and again and he crouches before the door, crying, begging – “Please, John, I need you, let me in, please let me in John…”

He’s lost control of how long he’s been crouching on the floor in front of this door like this, sobbing and whimpering and calling out for John, begging. The floor is cold, and his heart is aching, breaking with any new blood cycle which goes through it.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been like this, but then he can hear the door unlocks above his head and the world seems a bit warmer, a bit brighter… His conductor of light, his life, his John, his everything… He’s crawling into the dark room, because he can’t hold himself up just yet and he must be with John, in his arms… The room seems hotter than he’d ever been and the engines are whistling loudly. As he’s in the middle of it the lights are being turned on.

“John…?” Everything is too hot, too bright, and he’s blind. He can’t see the person in front of him.

“John is not here Sherlock” she answers him “he’s with me, it’s our sex holiday, don’t you remember?”

She now walks closer to him, looming over him as he tries to shush his whimpers, to get a hold of himself, to avoid her face – “You haven’t actually thought he’d really be here with you?” She smiles

Sherlock’s mouth is opening in despair, his lips are shaking.

“M..M…Mary…?” **How could SHE get inside of HERE? SHE doesn’t belong HERE**

“Of course it’s me, silly boy… Oh, don’t worry, Sherlock, I’d take care of him, you shouldn’t worry about John Watson anymore… And why would he ever need you, now that he’s got me and a baby on the way? Our family is complete, there’s no space for you” She says as she walks toward the door – “the two of us would be just fine”

“I hope you don’t mind I changed the settings of the engines in here, shook things up a bit...” she says cheerfully - “Goodbye Sherlock” She says as she closes the door behind her. He can hear the lock. He sits in the middle of the too dark, too hot, too suffocating room and he can’t cry, not with all the heat inside, not with all the engines and steam all around him.

He can hear a knock on the window.

“I told you not to get involved, Sherlock” Mycroft is scolding him from outside of the room, looking at his sternly through the window – “Look what you’ve done, brother mine, locked yourself inside your heart when all the engines are about to explode…”

“He was supposed to be here, he’s always here, taking care of the engines, making sure my heart is functioning…” Sherlock cries out as sweat is dripping down his face

“But we both know he didn’t take care for them for a very long time… You stupid, stupid little boy, letting your emotions get the hold of you just like they did so many times before…”

And Sherlock is now chocking, the steam can’t let him breath anymore and he’s crying for help

“Mycroft, please…” but Mycroft is not there anymore, as he collapses on the floor.


End file.
